Just another High School Love Story
by twilight star16
Summary: In high school, everyone falls in love with the wrong person summary inside or in info naminexroxas kairixsora


Summary: The freshmen girl, oh so shy, sits and watches the sophomore guy, the sophomore guy, head all in a whirl, sits and watches the Junior girl, the Junior girl, in her red sedan, sits and admires the Senior man, the senior man, all hot and wild, secretly loves the freshmen child.

Just another High School Love Story

Chapter 1: The Freshmen Child

Namine entered the strange, unfamiliar facility she would be attending for the next nine months. High school, a person's personal hell and torture chamber where embarrassing moments were just waiting to happen. She looked around, careful not to make eye contact with any intimidating seniors or juniors. "Namine!" the blonde turned around, so did a few other people to Namine's dismay, and saw a girl with brunette hair tied in braids running toward her.

"Olette, shh, don't make a scene!" to Namine's relief, everyone turned their heads away to continue their conversation.

"Namine! Olette!" both girls turned around and hugged the girl who had just joined them.

"Yuffie, don't draw attention to us!" Namine whispered frantically.

"Hi everyone!" Yuffie said loudly. A few people said hi back. "Namine loosen up, we're finally here! High school, the best few years of our lives!"

"Excuse me if I'm shy," she muttered to herself, clutching her sketch pad and pressed it closely to her chest.

"Aw, don't be like that Namine!" said Olette. "Let the excitement of finally being in high school take over!"

"Yeah, I'm really excited for being in the one place I've been dreading for months," Namine muttered to herself.

All three girls walked around Twilight High School, fascinated at the size of their new school. Everywhere they looked were confused freshmen trying to make sense of the school map that were given. Namine was secretly pleased; at least she wouldn't be the only one completely lost on their first day. Yuffie and Olette were chatting excitingly, not noticing that Namine stopped behind them trying to find her first class. She walked ahead and accidentally bumped into a pretty girl with red hair wearing a cheerleading uniform. "Excuse me," Namine muttered, embarrassed.

"No problem," the girls said. "Wait…Namine, is that you?"

Namine looked closely at the cheerleader in front of her. "Kairi!" Namine hugged her. "I didn't know you went here!"

"Oh it's so good to see you!" Kairi smiled. "I see you're old enough for high school now. Well I guess when you outgrow me babysitting you; you're old enough for high school." Namine grinned, pleased to be able to see Kairi again. To Namine, Kairi was like an older sibling to her, the sister she never had. Kairi was two years older than Namine, but that didn't stop her for being there for Namine when she was going through her awkward stages of adolescence.

"So how have things been?" Kairi asked, taking a seat by a nearby bench.

"Things are good," Namine replied. "I see you're become a cheerleader."

"Oh yeah you're right," Kairi laughed a little. "It's not as easy as you think."

"I'll take your word for it."

"Kairi," said a girl approaching Namine and Kairi. "We can't welcome the new students without our captain."

"Oh sorry about that Selphie," Kairi said. She turned toward Namine, "Sorry, I've got to go, but we should totally catch up sometime!"

"Yeah, I would like that," Namine smiled at Kairi before she left. She decided to draw the school when she felt someone's presence beside her. "Hey squirt," a boy with silver hair said, messing up Namine's hair.

"I do have a name Riku," Namine said, holding in a smile, playfully punching him.

"Yeah, but squirt suits you so much better," he smiled teasingly, Namine stuck out her tongue at him.

"So what brings you here?" she asked.

"I go to school here," he said sarcastically.

"Oh you do?"

"Yuffie and Olette are ready to put signs up saying 'Reward to whoever finds a blonde hair girl name Namine.' And since I've found you I get the reward," Riku said pleased.

Namine groaned, "Yeah, that's what I need, for the entire school to know my name. I'll see you later Riku."

"Don't forget about my reward!" Riku called out. Namine rolled her eyes again; for a person who was a year older than her, he was incredibly immature. Namine looked around the school for any signs of Yuffie or Olette. It was useless, Namine sighed. A boy with spiky blonde hair passed her on a skateboard. "Roxas!" Namine called out. The boy turned around and smiled brightly at her. He crashed into a nearby wall; Namine ran over to him.

"Roxas, are you okay!?" Namine asked, waving her arms up and down frantically.

"Of course I am," Roxas said, smiling sheepishly at Namine.

"Oh, then in that case," she jumped up and hugged him. Roxas was her neighbor and her childhood friend ever since she was born. He was three years older than her but he was like the older brother she loved.

"It's so good to see you too," he said, playing with her hair. "It only you were older, we could've had more time to spend with each other in high school!"

"Very funny," Namine giggled. "Wouldn't it be better if you were younger?"

"And go through high school again? No thank you," he laughed. "One time was good enough for me."

"Point taken," she said as a few people waved at Roxas.

"I see your still draw," he commented, pointing at her sketch pad.

"Yeah I do," she said, as a few more people waved at Roxas. She was secretly embarrassed for being near someone who seemed to be the center of attention at this school. "Seems to me you've become quite the celebrity, should I curtsy in your honor?"

"Of course not, bowing works too!"

"Ha, very funny, I think you have a few fans," she pointed to a group of boys that were admiring his skateboard and a group of girls that were, well, admiring Roxas. "Must have something to do with your awesome skateboarding skills and your good looks, well of course, it is you Roxas."

"You really think so?" Roxas asked, his face a little red.

"Of course," Namine smirked. "Surprised much?"

"Just a little bit," he admitted. The bell rang loudly; students began to head toward their first class. "And that my little freshman friend is what we call the bell." Roxas said, putting his arm around Namine's shoulder. Pretending to be a tour guide he continued, "It's designed to wake up students and tell them to go to their next class because teachers aren't paid enough to do that."

"Of course you would know you senior," Namine said rolling her eyes. "Well I'm off but I'll see you at the next assembly later on!"

"There's an assembly later?" Roxas titled his head to the side in confusion.

"And you call yourself a senior!" Namine said, pretending to be shocked.

"Yeah, but at least I won't get lost to my next class," he smirked; Namine stuck her tongue out at him. "Now don't be shy, it's high school! Stand out a little, make some new friends, and start dancing in class!"

Well Roxas, we can't all be you, now can we?"

"Just be yourself and have fun," he patted her head. "Listen to the wise senior who knows practically everything about high school."

"Yes sir!" she saluted him and he laughed. She ran to her class but accidentally entered the wrong classroom. She went to the class next door and to her relief the teacher had not arrived yet.

"Get lost Namine?" Yuffie teased as she joined her and Olette at a desk.

"It's ok Namine," Olette said, suppressing in her laughter. "We'll leave a trail of bread crumbs for you next time!"

Namine ignored them and turned her head toward the front of the room where the teacher droned on and on explaining the rules of his class room. A boy with spiky brown hair entered the room, "Nice of you to join us Sora," the teacher said, Namine's eyes perked up.

"Sorry," he muttered.

"Do not be late to class again; I especially do not expect this out of my best student. You know how the saying goes, 'Those who do not learn from history are doomed to repeat it.' Now sit down," the teacher ordered.

"That makes perfect sense, especially since this is keyboarding class," Olette whispered.

Namine nodded weakly but turned her head in the direction where Sora sat. Namine had a crush on Sora ever since the seventh grade when he helped her in basketball during gym class. Namine sighed, no way would be he interested in me, he's a year older! Why can't he notice me? He's way out of my league and probably thinks I'm some immature freshman, Namine thought to herself; depressing herself even more.

The class got up and headed toward the auditorium for the welcoming assembly. Each grade was separated and sat in different sections on the bleachers. The freshmen sat next to the senior and across from them were the juniors and sophomores. "Welcome," said a girl with long black hair onstage.

"Who's that?" Yuffie asked.

"That's Tifa," whispered Olette. "She's president of the school and she's only a junior! She's the first person in Twilight High School History to ever become a president as a junior! Usually the president is a senior."

"Please enjoy a performance from our cheerleaders," she said and got offstage to hand the microphone to Kairi.

The cheerleaders got into position, "What's up freshmen?" Kairi said into the microphone. "How excited are you?" There were a few people cheering, Yuffie was the loudest. "You guys suck!" Yuffie whispered to Olette and Namine.

"I know you guys can do much better than that, now, how excited are you?" they cheered a little louder this time; Namine made a feeble attempt.

"Now that's more like it," Kairi nodded her head in approval and turned toward the sophomores and juniors. "Glad to be back you guys?" they were way louder compared to the freshmen.

"And finally, the seniors," Kairi said cheerfully, they cheered the loudest. "It's your final year here!"

"Thank goodness!" someone shouted, Namine recognized it as Roxas' voice and suppressed a smile.

Kairi chuckled a little, "Yeah I hear you, I can't wait to get out of here next year!" she said ignoring the looks of the teachers. "So here's a little performance from the cheer squad to you and let's start this school year!" there was loud cheers from each grade.

Beside her, Olette and Yuffie got into the school spirit. Namine felt herself relax and actually enjoying the energy that was in the room. Everybody was so into the fun that Namine couldn't help herself, she was actually enjoying it too. Namine's eyes wandered toward the sophomore side and looked for a boy with spiky brown hair that seemed to point in every direction. She finally found Sora seated near the middle of the sophomore section, his eyes all on Kairi.

Author's Note: I'm so sorry; I thought this chapter would've been much longer! I'll try to make the next chapter longer. But anyways here you go my new story and I hope you guys enjoy it and please R&R! Remember I won't update until I at least get ten reasons to! :D


End file.
